Double the people, Double the hurt
by Miami Scene
Summary: One Shot for the episode Implosion. What if Liz was in the store with Delia. Now two people Ned love are in danger. Not related to Family Secrets. Meant to stand on its own!


**OKAY THIS IS NOT QUOTE RELATED TO FAMILY SECRECTS. IT IS A ONE SHOT FOR THE EPISODE IMPLOSION. NED AND LIZ ARE DATING IN THIS. ANYHOW.**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

Elizabeth Gorden was rooting through some files in Delia's office trying to find an open house sign. She had offered to help Delia with an open house that afternoon. Liz glanced up as Bedford, the dean of Rockland University came put of the bathroom, he looked like he'd been through the ringer as oppose to normal. He was on his cell.

"I hate to rush you-" Delia started but was cut off by Bedford.

"I happen to have Ned on the line, he had a question about a class next semester. He's a go getter your boy. Want to say hi?" Bedford held out the phone to Delia.

"Hi. Hi Ned." Delia said into the cell.

"And Elizabeth." Bedford stated waking over to the college student.

"Just helping out sir." Liz said.

"That's good."

Ned grabbed the phone off Eli's desk "Bedford, if you hurt my mom or Liz I swear to god."

"Yes." Bedford said "Okay, well a, you bring the paper work to your mom's office quickly while where all still here.

"DAMN IT!" Ned slammed the hand set down on the base before shoving it off Eli's desk. He glanced at Melinda worriedly.

"So is this house yours that your selling?" Delia asked.

"Uh no. Its...it's my mothers. She passed away recently." Bedford explained as Liz walked over to Delia.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I know how painful that is." Delia said.

"Yes it is." Bedford said. Liz couldn't help but be creeped out as Bedford smiled.

"Um why don't we just fill out some of his basic information and-" Delia stated before Bedford came up to her "-I'm sure you realize how difficult it is to sell a house right now."

"Yes but I don't think that's going to matter to much. No not to much."

Ned paced in the gazebo in the square, his hand stuffed in his leather book bag, touching The Book Of Changes "I should do it. She's my mom and Liz is my best friend. And he's expecting me."

"No, no way." Jim said "Your mother and Liz would never forgive us if we let you go anywhere near that bomb okay. I'll bring it right back out." He added as Ned passed him the book.

"How is this worth anybodies life?" Jim asked looking at Melinda.

Jim turned to head to Delia's realtor's office.

"Wait." Eli said grabbing Jim's wrist "I should do it. I know Bedford and he knows me. Technically it's my turn to have the book so. I wouldn't mind a little protest. I mean I'm open to objections here."

"Hurry." Jim tried.

"I guess that'll do." Eli said before heading towards the realtor's office.

"Why don't you just come over here and you can fill everything out." Delia said as Liz continued to look for the sign "Just take that."

Delia saw Bedford sweating on to the paper and asked "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Bedford said in a raspy voice.

Liz glanced up at Eli coming towards the store.

"It wasn't suppose to be him!" Bedford exclaimed before pulling something cylindrical out of his bag.

"Keep very still now." Bedford stated looking at Delia and Liz.

"What is that?" Delia as Liz came to stand beside her.

"Very still." Bedford repeated Delia grabbed Liz's arm to keep her behind her.

"Bedford." Eli stated coming into the office.

"Eli what is going on?" Delia asked keeping a firm hold on Liz.

Liz swallowed she knew exactly what was going on. She glanced over Delia's shoulder out the window. She could see Ned, Melinda and Jim all standing in the gazebo. She closed her eyes praying that she would see her sister and Jim again. All she wanted right now was to be in Ned's arms.

"I have what you want." Eli said to Bedford "Now let them go.

"Eli what the hell is going on?" Delia asked.

"Delia please." Eli said glancing at her "I'm going to hand you the book as soon as Delia and Liz step out okay."

Bedford nodded.

"Delia, Lizzie walk towards the door. Guys please."

"Okay." Delia said "Come on honey."

"Eli come with us." Delia said.

"Its okay go. Just go."

Delia left but Liz refused to move.

"Delia." Melinda called.

"Delia come on over here its alright." Jim said extending a hand to her.

"Ned!" Delia exclaimed moving to her son.

"Mom." Ned hugged her tightly when he pulled back he noticed Liz wasn't there "Mom where's Liz?"

"She was right behind me." Delia said turning to look back her office.

Ned felt his chest start the ache as he watched the store.

"I'm sorry Eli." Bedford said as he sat in Delia's chair "I know things got a little out of hand but I'm trying to do what I think is right."

"Look it's not too late." Eli said keeping an eye on Liz "Just come outside with us, put that bomb down, we'll get this all straightened out."

"I'm afraid it's too late there's too many moving parts. Their powerful, more than anybody knows."

"I was hoping you say we'd walk out together and end this." Eli said.

"I'm going to have to ask you to give me the book now. Then leave." Bedford stated.

"It doesn't have to end this way. Even for you." Eli said.

"Eli come on." Liz said her hand on the door knob.

"Yes it does." Bedford sighed before Eli placed the book on the desk.

Liz watched as Bedford flipped through the book, it had erased it's self.

"Go!" Eli said shoving Liz out the door and following behind.

Two swat guys hurried Liz and Eli away from the store.

"Eli, Liz hurry!" Delia shouted.

Liz paused and turned just before she got the gazebo. Suddenly the windows exploded and she was thrown backwards.

"Liz!" Ned's voice called through the fog "Are you okay?"

Liz sat up and shook her head before looking up at Ned who was crouching beside her.

"Ow." She moaned.

Ned laughed before wrapping his arms tightly around her, pulling her against his chest. He helped her up and they walked up into the gazebo.

"You okay?" Jim asked.

"Ya." Liz nodded as she and Ned stood behind the others watching smoke come out of the broken windows.

Liz had her face buried in Ned's jacket.

Liz sat on the couch in her and Ned's apartment she had a large bandage on her forehead from a shard of glass that had caught her just right. She shifted when Ned came and sat beside her. She moved to rest her head against Ned's chest.

"You okay?" Liz asked sitting up after a few silent minutes.

Ned sighed and looked at Liz "I thought I was going to lose you. For a split second."

Liz moved so she was straddling his lap. She ran her slender fingers through his blonde hair. Her hand came to rest on the back of his neck. She pressed her forehead against Ned's.

"Not a chance." Liz whispered before she kissed Ned.

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? WOULD LOVE FEED BACK! MAYBE I MAY DO OTHER ONE SHOTS FOR VARIOUS EPISODES I LIKE LEMME KNOW IF THAT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA.**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
